total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Total drama action
twelve contestants from roti and pakistan return to the filmlot for one kazillion dollers. Cast Team Pakistan *scarlett *amy *samey *beardo *rodney *max Team ROTI *brick *cameron *sam *dawn *staci *anne maria Chapters Chapter One: Chris: yo its chris coming back with season 7 hopefully no character deralment! Chef: shut up fool Chris: wtf, okay, let's welcome scarlett Scarlett: *arrives* the square root of 546 is 23.36664289109 Chef: nerd Scarlett: i am not a nerd im just smart Chef: LOL UR BRAIN IS THE SIZE OF A WALNUT Scarlett: Walnuts r very good foods they make health and stop cancer good walnuts protein helpful walnuts you should eat walnuts everday Chris: Shut up. Anyway, amy and samey!1 Amy: Ugh. Samey: omg amy do u wanna build a snowman scalrett: its summer samey: :( it doesnt have 2 be a snowmen Amy: stfu cow Chris: okay wtf um here is beardo Beardo: *arrives, and makes animal noises* Scarlett: cool amy: loser samey: cool loser! :D Beardo: ;( *female crying noises* Chris: alright let's introduce rondey Rodney: *arrives* hi samey: hi scarlett: hi amy: hi Beardo: *is high* Rodney: i think ur hot @ chef Chef: wtf Rodney: *lifts up Chef and hugs him* i hate my life *shivering* hits confessional door and runs out while Rodney chases him Chris: k den- Samey: amy do u want 2 play amy: go away Chris: and finally- Max: *runs up behid chris and scares him* roar Chris: AHH WTF! *jumps into ocean* how did u get her Max: cuz evil\ Scarlett: evil is not a very good thing max i think u should get therapy Max: I will kill! Rodney: I train kids. hahahaha Chef: *backs away slowle* Chris: my hair wtf! *punches Max* WTF THIS IS EJ2IORU34IOTU3TI! Anyway, let's get our ROTI contestants Brick: *arrives* sir yes sir Chris: r u stupid Brick: sir yes sir Chris: fite me Brick: sir yes sir Amy: die Brick: sir ye- I mean, ma'am! Amy: go rot in hell Samey: amy be nice u always shut me out Cameron: *arrives* uh oh Scarlett: i herd ur smart its nice to meet you Cameron: me? smart hehehehehe *does math* Scarlett: thats attractive Rodney: so is chef *lifts him up, and spins him around* Chef: *crying* Sam: i want to build a snowman Samey: ur not amy Amy: yeah im not fat lol Sam: im not fat just a fluffy kindhearted gamer Beardo: *makes mario noises* Sam: i like u uh oh dont let dakotazoid know about this ehheheeheheh Dawn: auras and fairies amy: wtf Samey: ur cute Brick: hi Dawn: i sense bad charkas Staci: my great great grandmother maxine- Max: evil! Staci: ... created chakras b4 that idk but yeah Anne Maria: *sprays her in the face* shut up dawn: dont le thte spirits haunt u Chris: well that is our cast see you in ep 2 when we make this madness go crazy and someone goes home! Chapter Two: Chris: welcome back to total dram action. last time we introduced our losers and now they are in their trailers ready for the night r u ready to see them theyre not hot except cameron so calm down Chef: can i quit In the femal cabin, i mean traler, something was going bad. amy: im not sharing with any of you basic b****** Samey: amy wtf :( Amy: idc u loser shut up *gets her own beds* Dawn: nice peace, nice peace Anne Maria: stfu i aint sharing either im perfect *grabs her own beds* Scarlett: so due to this there are 2 beds left and four of us so we must bunk together Samey: *tries to take Amy's bottom bunk* Amy: *kicks her in the jaw* b**** Samey: ;( Staci: my great great- Scarlett: *throws Staci out the window* now only 2 of us can share and 1 gets their own bed Samey: AMY :( Dawn: peace everyone be friend Anne Maria: no *sprays on fake tan* ---- Cameron: so there are 3 bunk beds who wants- Brick: SIR YES SIR, WE SLEEP TOGETHER! Cameron: but- Brick: *jumps into a top bunk with Cameron, tucks him in, wraps his arms around him and sleeps* Cameron: oh f*** *glasses break* Beardo: *charlie bit my finger crying noises* Max: EVIL! I SMELL IT! rodney: max ur kind of hot tbh Max: wut Rodney: *smooches Max* i sleep with you Max: f*** no Rodney: i can make u evil *hugs him* Max: AHHH! Sam: uhhh okay then *farts* lol Chris gatered everyone to the monster film set and anouced the chalenge. Chris: alrite ready for your first chalenge? :) Scarlett: i have a 7.14% chance of winning so k Chris: its team pakistan vs rot- Rodney: We are team Pahkitew, rite baby? *nudges Max* Max: *crying* Chris: oh it's pahkitew? i thought it was pahkistan lol nevermind brb *scribbles stuff out* alright so um this monster is going to chase you how cool, run! Max: its so evil i love it Monster: *steals Max* Max: EVIL! D: Scarlett: *runs* Brick: sir yes *kidnapped* Staci: my great *stolen* Dawn: greetings peaceful creature Monster: o.o Dawn: I can sense that- Monster: *cries* Dawn: Oh, patien- Monster: *steals Dawn and Anne Maria* Anne Maria: F*** MY HAIR! Cameron: o wow das cool bubble boy report *kidnapped* Sam: *runs* o im the only roti left :( Rodney: *runs at Monster* YOU STOLE MY MAN! Monster: *lols* Rodney: *punches him* Max: *cries* Monster: *steals Rodney* Scarlett: not a smart move Beardo: *monster noises, kidnapped* Amy: *runs with Samey* Samey: omg amy Amy: f*** up b**** Samey: u r all i have :( Amy: IDC Samey: dont shut me out.. again! Amy: *sees monster* s***. Samey: dont swere mom said not 2 Amy: Samey *goes in for hug* Samey: I knew you would come around <3 <3 *hugs* Amy: *shoves her into monster and runs* Samey: ARGHHHH! *kidnapped* Sam: wtf Scarlett: *watching, sneaks off while Monster chases Amy, but is kidnapped* :( calculations = fail Chris: it's sam against amy, who will wi- *kidnapped* Sam: *farting too loud while gaming * crap *kidnapped* Chris: TEAM PAKIST- I MEAN PAHKITEW WIN! Amy: yay Rodney: yay Max: yay Beardo: yay Scarlett: yay Samey: yeeee! Everyone: *glares at Samey* Amy: *slaps her* Chris: ROTI, someone is going home Anne Maria: i want sam out he's fat and stupid Dawn: his aura is bad, depsite how good he was in the chalenge Anne Maria: idc *sprays hair killing the other two* he goes Staci: Yah- Anne Maria: stfu Dawn: I will tell someone. Brick: Evening, ma'am, require asistance? Dawn: We are voting Sam. Brick: ma'am yes ma'am Cameron: no we are voting staci Brick: :O Dawn: :O Staci: :O Max: :O Sasquatchanakwa: :O Chris: hey losers *throws guillded chris everywhere* Chris: they go to cameron anna maria dawnster and brick sam, staci, one of u is going home and ur both fat lol Dawn: thats rude Chris: like i care lol Chris: the person going is.. Sam! *throws staci* Staci: Yah- Sam: :( w/e *goes home* Chris: how interesting, see you next time! Category:Total Dram Action Category:Fanfictions